The disclosure relates generally to processing data from Global Positioning System (GPS) sensors. The disclosure relates particularly to detecting event anomalies in GPS-sensor data.
Demonstrated in part by the Internet of Things (IoT), the world of connected devices is growing, and the ability to track all assets is improving. Automatic vehicle location (AVL) is a powerful tool for managing fleets of vehicles such as service vehicles, emergency vehicles, and public transport vehicles such as buses and trains. It is also used to track mobile assets, such as non-wheeled construction equipment, non-motorized trailers, and mobile power generators.
Automatic vehicle location (AVL) systems track the real time location of vehicle using GPS and wireless communications technologies. AVL systems enable fleet asset managers to monitor asset locations and dispatch assets according to most effectively meet service needs. AVL has application for transportation, service, emergency response and traffic management systems.